This invention relates to an apparatus cooling the interior of a car, and more particularly to a solar powered ventilation fan, which can reduce the temperature in the car when it stops.
In summer, while stopped under the sun for a period of time, the inside temperature of the car will rise in an unendurable high manner. The reason is that the car is almost closed, and the air inside the car is heated rapidly. When a driver is going into the car, he must endure this high temperature and suffer great pain. This high temperature in the car disturbs everyone. The known method to solve this problem is to mount a heat resistive paper or to put a shield inside the car windows and windshield. This is not efficient, however, because the air in the car at high temperature can not be exhausted.